Life's A Dance28
by ks
Summary: Time for "Fun Day." Or does Peter have something else up his sleeve.........PLEASE REVIEW


A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I wasn't feeling "up to par." ENJOY! The song I use is sung by the Beatles.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance28  
  
  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.-unknown  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter put his head in his hands and sighed. It was a beautiful day out, and he had planned a lot of activities for "fun day", but something deep down was eating at him. He didn't know why, but he felt like this wasn't the right thing to do. He rubbed his face and stood up. He walked to the window and watched as the Cliffhangers stood around talking, waiting for him. He almost cringed in pain, but for no particular reason. They were in their usual groups, the newbies cast to the side while the others were talking, possibly arguing, amongst themselves. He put his hands on his hips. Ever since summer break, they didn't seem as close as they were when they had left. Of course, Scott and Shelby, Auggie and Juliete, and even Daisy and Ezra seemed to be getting along, but that was with each other, not with the group. He had hoped the hike would have helped them, but they had to come back because Juliete had gotten sick. He sighed as he placed his fist on the foggy window.   
  
Peter: "Fun Day" isn't going to do what I need   
  
He closed his eyes in frustration. This is when last year at a time like this he would have gone and talked things over with Frank, gotten some advice, and then usually everything would turn out ok. Peter was in charge now though, and there was no one he could talk with about it, with the exception of Sophie of course. He had been here longer than Sophie though, and he felt odd asking her for advice.  
  
Peter: Probably just some manly hormones or something   
  
He rolled his eyes at his last comment, wondering why he didn't feel comfortable asking for advice.  
  
"It's because I've been here longer," he told himself.   
  
He shook the thought out of his head as he looked up at the trees. The leaves were falling to the ground in beautiful and colorful formation. The wind was blowing lightly, but the sun was shining bright. He watched as the leaves fell around the Cliffhangers, and most of the leaves scattered about, being blown away by the wind. Scott picked up a pile of leaves and threw them on Shelby, she did the same, and before long, most of them were in a leaf fight. The ones left behind: Jacky, Laura, Eric, and Daisy. Peter furrowed his brow. Daisy still wasn't acting like herself, and he needed to find out what was wrong. He clinched his fist against the window a little tighter. He wanted to solve everyone's problems, but he knew that wasn't possible.  
  
Peter: It is possible to try though, and that's what I'm going to do   
  
He turned his back from the window and sat back down in his desk chair. He grabbed a pencil and began rocking back and forth between his fingers. He needed something to get that group together…  
  
Peter: But what…  
  
He began scribbling on a sheet of paper, letting his mind wonder…  
  
  
We were talking - about the space between us all   
[Cliffhangers during group]  
And the people - who hide themselves behind a wall of illusion   
[Scott being brought to Horizon]  
Never glimpse of truth - then it's far too late - when they pass away   
[Juliete crying after cutting herself]  
We were talking - about the love we could all share - when we find it   
[Shelby telling Scott off]  
To try our best to hold it there - with our love   
[Ezra and David following Daisy around]  
With our love - We could save the world - if they only knew   
[Sophie raising an eyebrow at Peter]  
Try to realize it's all within yourself no-one else can make you change   
[Scott taking Shelby's hand in his]  
And to see you're really only very small, and life flows on   
[Auggie throwing his book across the room]  
  
Within and without you   
  
We were talking - about the love that's gone so cold and the people,   
[Daisy and Sophie talking by the fire]  
Who gain the world and lose their soul - then you may find,   
[Ezra telling his parents goodbye]   
Peace of mind, is waiting there   
[Mt. Horizon sign]  
And the time will come when you see we're all one, and life flows on within and without you  
  
  
Peter slowly put down his pencil and opened his eyes  
  
Peter: I found that idea I was looking for…   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
NEXT: What's Peter's idea?  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was short (shortest one I've ever written), but it is setting up things to come in the next few chapters. I will have the next chapter up later tonight if I get some reviews by then…  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  



End file.
